Upon a Midnight Clearing
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: Haruka and Usagi are brought into the Tenchi Muyo dimension, There they will meet a new enemy. What's that? Usagi falls in love? And she curses everyone? R/R Status: *Under Construction*
1. The voting process

Hey guys !!   
  
Cosmic Saturn here also known as Chibimoon131 ^.^ ! I wanna write a crossover with Sailor Moon and Tenchi Moyu (sp?) Anyway here are the couples I want a vote before I start it ok !  
  
  
Serena/Tenchi-  
  
Serena/Ryoko-  
(don't ask I might make it a yuri ^^)  
  
Serena/Kagato-  
  
Serena/Haruka-  
  
  
  
PLEASE VOTE !! So I can start it soon k !   
  
  
Ja !  
  
-Cosmic_Saturn a.k.a. Chibimoon131 


	2. Results and whatnnots

Alright so far here are the resluts...And to say the least...  
  
  
Serena/ Tenchi-2  
  
Serena/Kagato-1  
  
Serena/Haruka-2  
  
Serena/Ryoko-1  
  
Look's like its a tie against Haruka and Tenchi   
  
I'll give you guys one more week to choose and them I'm starting the story 'k   
  
JA , Comsic_Saturn 


	3. The Rusults and Blah !

FWAHAHAHAHA THE POLLS ARE CLOSED !!  
  
Ok here are the results.....Drum role please !!!  
  
*drumrole heared in background*  
  
Serena/Kagato-4  
  
Serena/Tenchi-3   
(I thought Tenchi would get more than Kagato hehehe)  
  
Serena/Haruka-7  
  
Serena/Ryoko-1  
Alright ! The winner is Haruka and Serena ^^ !!! This will be a yuri.  
I'm gonna make this a triangle ok the second person will be.....Tenchi hehe  
  
JA ! -Cosmic_Saturn 


	4. Prolouge

C.S: HELLO!!! I finally started the story at school ^.^! And so far I have written four chapters!! I would like you all to meet mah partner in crime and stories…SASAMI!!  
  
Music can be heard in background as Sasami comes out   
  
Sasami: Hello! Smiles at readers please review at the end of the story. Cosmic want me to read the disclaimers?  
  
C.S: Yes please ^.^!   
  
Sasami: Cosmic Saturn doesn't own anything not Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo Only the creators own them…except for a pencil and paper. Although she wishes' she could own Quarte from Gundam Wing he's so kawaii! So enjoy ^.^! And please review at the end.  
  
Usagi-17  
Haruka-19  
Tenchi-18  
Ryoko-18  
Ayeka-17  
Sasami-13  
Mihoshi-18  
  
'…'-Thinking  
"…"-Speaking  
(…)-Authors notes  
  
  
"Upon a Midnight Clearing"  
  
  
As Usagi walked out of her home she thought of the past few days she spent with Haruka. She started having feelings for Haruka but kept them a secret cause she knew Haruka was in love with Michiru. While walking towards school Usagi bumped into someone. "Gomen, I should watch where I'm going." Said Usagi, unknown to her was that she bumped into Haruka. "Dijabou Koneko?" asked a worried Haruka. "Hai" Usagi answered back. Getting up Usagi brushed herself off and headed towards school leaving Haruka behind.  
  
Haruka watched as her hime walked away, lately Usagi has been quiet and has distanced herself from the senshi and Mamoru. Walking away Haruka walked towards her apartment. She and Michiru had gone separate ways but still battled as a team. A few weeks ago was when she found out something she wish she hadn't  
  
@@@@@@@@FLAHSBACK@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Haruka entered the apartment she shared with Michiru. It was a two-bedroom apartment with navy blue walls in the living room and an aqua-green color walls in the other half of the house. Michiru's room was filled with paintings of the ocean and about destruction of cities. A picture on Michiru's nightstand caught her attention. It was of all the senshi on a picnic. On the let were the outer senshi's consisting of Setsuna (Pluto), Hotaru (Saturn), herself (Uranus), Michiru (Neptune). On the right were the inner senshi consisting of Makoto (Jupiter), Minako, (Venus), Ami (Mercury), and Rei (Mars). In the middle were Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa.   
  
She walked back out of the room and went to check to see if they had any messages. Pushing the button and hearing their greeting Haruka saw they had only one message so she pushed play. What she heard on the message was something she'll never forget "Michiru it's me Mamoru-san, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight…well got to go Usagi's here Ja Ne." Then a clicking sound was heard. (A/N: A GUN!!)  
  
@@@@@@@@ENDFLASHBACK@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Usagi was walking home from school and decided to head to the park for a while. She noticed how her and Mamoru had grown distant and he never talked to her anymore like he used too. As she drew near to her favorite spot she saw Mamoru and Michiru together kissing. She made a tiny sound but loud enough for Mamoru to hear. "Usako!" he said. "Don't Usako me you bakayaro!!" she yelled. "Usako listen…But that was all he said before Usagi slapped him. "How long…has this been going on?" she asked. Michiru looked at her. She never felt this bad before. She never meant to hurt her hime. "Demo Usagi…we never meant to hurt you." Usagi walked away void of everything around her. Only one person she knew knew this was going to happen. With that she headed towards the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
She stormed up the shrines stairs and pushed the doors open causing them to break off their hinges. "Nani? Odango atama your gonna have to pay for those to be fixed!" Rei yelled but Usagi wasn't listening. Usagi looked around the temple looking for someone…  
"Setsuna!" Usagi yelled out. A woman looking to be about in her late 20's appeared out of air. "Hai,hime?" Usagi walked over and for some reason looked taller than Setsuna. She reached out and grabed Setsuna by her shirt collar. "How long?" "Demo Usagi, I don't know how long. I never knew this was gonna happen." "Does Haruka know?" "Iie Haruka thought they were just hanging out like friends but she didn't know they were a couple." Usagi let go and ran out of the shrine.  
  
Sitting on a bench Usagi took out the ginzshou. (sp?) "Onegai ginzshou hear my wish take me away from this suffering and let me be happy for once, onegai...grant my wish. Not far from where Usagi was Haruka heard her plea and ran after her hoping to stop her.But all of a sudden a silver light surrounded Haruka giving her a warm feeling. All of a sudden both women were gone from the planet.  
  
  
I finish !!! yay !!! mah first chapy is up !!! I want 20 reviews before I put the next chapy up right Sasami ?  
  
Sasami : Right ! Ja every 1 !! 


	5. New powers and a New home

C.S: Thank you for all the reviews sniff I just want to say Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story, My friend R.I.P, my sister Adrianne, and everyone who read my story and reviewed it. Aren't you happy Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Yep nods and smiles so who's gonna say the disclaimers C.S?  
  
C.S: grins evilly and brings out a tied up Mamoru Now read the disclaimers or else I kill you!!   
  
Mamoru: Never!   
  
C.S: ok you asked for it…makes Mamoru read disclaimers   
  
Mamoru: Cosmic_Saturn doesn't own Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. Happy now?   
  
C.S: Very ^.^ Now on with the story!! Trumpets sound in background   
  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
  
Both girls appeared in front of the Time Gates. Sailor Pluto stepped out from the fog. "Konichiwa Serenity-hime." "Iie don't call me hime!" Usagi said. "Hai hi-..ah…Usagi." "Where are we Setsuna?" Haruka asked. Usagi not noticing till now turned around and looked at Haruka. "Ita! What are you doing here!?" Haruka looked down at Usagi. " I couldn't let you go by yourself hime. You need me to protect you in this new place we're going to" "Iie, only I'm going!" Usagi said. "Hime what Haruka said is the truth, you can't go alone." Usagi sighed at this. (A/N: I would to anything to be with Haruka sighs and goes starry eyed Oh….on with the fic!) "Anyway you will both be given new powers. Haruka you will still be known as Sailor Uranus but with the powers of Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars. Usagi you will be known as Sailor Shadow. Now to give you your brooches."   
  
  
Setsuna handed Haruka a brooch with the insignia of Uranus and Cosmos. It was a navy blue, green, red, blue, and yellow multi-colored brooch. It was round shaped with the signs of jupiter, mars, venus, and mercury around it. Then Setsuna handed Usagi her brooch. It was shaped like an up-turned crescent moon. With the insignias of all the senshi's all around it. Inside was the ginzhou. "Now call out Uranus Galactic Power and Void Galactic Power." The girls turned towards each other and shouted  
"URANUS GALACTIC POWER…"  
"SHADOW GALACTIC POWER…"  
"MAKE-UP!" A blinding blue light covered Haruka and disappeared leaving Galactic Uranus in her place. Uranus' outfit was unlike her regular senshi outfit. Her body suit was the color of silver and her skirt was turned into shorts. (A/N: Think the star lights shorts only a navy blue color.) On her forehead was the insignia of Uranus. Her gloves were up to her elbows and her boots came up to her knees. Instead of a bow on her chest Uranus had her brooch and the inner senshi's planetary signs were circling it. Uranus also had a sword hanging from his thigh.  
  
Instead of Usagi, Galactic Shadow stood. Her outfit was the same as Uranus' was only with minor differences. Instead on mid-arm length gloves, Shadow had biker gloves. (A/N: Ya know the ones with the holes in the fingers and something like that…) Her boots were just above her ankles and her hair turned silver and was in a braid that reached mid-thigh. She had a glaivel (sp?) similar to Saturn's only it was much more sharper. The insignia of the moon was upon her forehead, but something wasn't right Setsuna thought. 'The crescent moons black…it should be gold…how is this possible!?' Setsuna thought. She shook her head. "Now ladies, to your new apartment in Tokyo, Japan!" The three girls disappeared in a flash of green, blue, and silver light never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
  
All three women appeared in front of a large 3 bedroom apartment. "You'll be living here, all your rooms were designed especially to your taste. You have been enrolled in the Komuzuki High School. Haruka you are a senior there and Usagi you're a junior. Now I must return to the Time Gates, Ja hime , Haruka." With that Setsuna disappeared. Both girls headed towards their room. Haruka opened her door to a yellowish and navy blueish room. The walls were filled with posters of motorcycles and race car drivers. Her bed had a blue comforter (sp?) wit the signs of Uranus. She changed into her pajamas and laid down falling asleep instantly. Usagi opened her door and gasped at the sight before her. The room was olored black and silver. With tiny stars and moons all over the wall. She had doors that lead to a blacony and her bed had a silver comforter. Usagi changed into her nightgown and fell asleep.  
  
C.S: YAY !!!! Another chapter done ^^ !!! Ok Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. If your wondering why I put Michiru with Mamoru is because I thought it would be different ^.^ Ok more reviews and another chpater will be up soon ! And I changed it from Haruka to Ryoko and no young Yosho 


	6. Meeting new friends and an enemy

C.S: I want to thank everyone for their reviews sniff I appreciate them and this WILL be a Usagi and Ryoko story. And a surprise guest in the later chapters ^.~ Anyway I'm sorry to say that Sasami will not be here today because she's busy with this story sniff but good ol' Washu is here to replace her for a while ^.^   
  
  
Washu: Hi-ya! It's me Washu the genius!   
  
C.S: -.-; Washu you have a problem.  
  
Washu: I know grins   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo and Sailor Moon. Although if the creators are willing to sell I will buy them for about 5 dollars. This story takes place after Sailor Moon S and Tenchi in Tokyo. On with the story!  
  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
As the sun rose from the east house filled with seven women and two men were in an uproar. " How dare you think Lord Tenchi would love you!!" shouted a woman who was no older than 17 and with purple hair. "Hah! As if Tenchi would love you!? No one could love a bossy princess like you!" shouted another woman about the age of 18 with spiky gray-blue hair. A young man with black hair watched as the morning ritual began. The young man was named Tenchi Masaki. The girl with purple hair was named Ayeka. The other woman was named Ryoko. Tenchi watched as both girls fought over who he loved the most. "How can someone love a demon like you Ryoko!?" Sasami…(A/N: waves to Sasami Go girl!!) Ayeka's younger sister walked out of the kitchen and stood next to Tenchi. "Isn't this so exciting Tenchi!? Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Washu get to go to school you!" Sasami said with joy. "Yea…" Tenchi said with fear.   
  
  
After everything settled down at the Masaki home, four teenagers and one adult got on a train towards the Yokozumi High School Academy. While walking towards the school he noticed that Ryoko was staring at a person. Following her gaze Tenchi saw it was a girl. She was beautiful; she had silver hair up in a braid that reached her knees. He couldn't look away. He only knew one word that described her beauty. "Megami…"  
  
  
Ryoko watched as the tenshi walked into the school office. She couldn't help but notice how the girl carried herself like royalty. 'Unlike a certain princess' Ryoko thought sarcastically. This girl stirred up feelings that she thought were long dead. Even Tenchi didn't make her stomach fill with butterflies at the sight of him. She would have to get to know her tenchi, if not sooner then later.  
  
All four teenagers were put in the same classes for certain reasons. (A/N: Ayeka wouldn't stop buggin about not being in the same class with Tenchi.) "Class we have two new students how transferred here. Please welcome them and be nice." The teacher said. A "young man" stepped up and introduced "himself" " Washata wa Haruka Ten'oh." All the girls got hearts in their eyes thinking about how lucky they would be in Haruka asked them out. 'This should be fun ne koneko?' Haruka asked through their telepathy. 'Hai Haruka this should be fun' Usagi thought with a grin. "Washata wa Usagi Tsukino." The teacher nodded and told them where to sit. "Haruka you may sit next to Mihoshi, and Usagi you may sit between miss. Ayeka and Tenchi." " Hai sensei" both girls said at the same time. They walked to their seats and sat down. Mihoshi looked at Haruka and blushed. (A/N: Incase your wondering no Mihoshi will NOT go with Haruka ok!) 'Wow…she reminds me of you koneko.' ' Don't go there Haruka.' Haruka looked at Usagi and grinned her stupid grin. "Baka" Usagi said under her breath.   
  
  
Usagi sat down between a teenage girl with purple hair and a young man with black hair. "Konni-wa Tsukino Usagi." "Masaki, Tenchi" Usagi smiled and Tenchi smiled back. Ayeka was fuming. She poked Usagi until Usagi looked at her. "Hai?" " Leave Tenchi alone he's mine." "Whatever bakayarou" Usagi said and the whole class laughed at what Usagi had called Ayeka. Usagi turned around and paid attention in class.  
  
  
C.S: YAY!! My third chapter is done I'm so happy ^.^ Thank goodness for computer studies class !!   
  
Washu: How come I wasn't in the story? She says with a sad face   
  
C.S: Don't worry Washu, you'll be in the next chapter ^^ K? Please review or else no more chapters!!! If you guys can guess this mysterious character I'm bringing you'll get your name on the chapter ^^ !!!! Ja every1 


	7. Falling in love again with added kinks

C.S: MY PEOPLE!!!BOW BEFORE ME!! FOR I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY HANDS!!! Laughs evilly sighs Washu and Sasami aren't here because they are in this chapter and they will be busy. So our special guest for today will the one the only…. drum roll in background VEGETA!!!  
  
Vegeta: Onna what the hell do you want!? I was busy training!   
  
C.S: Hush Vegeta no baka sticks her tongue out at him   
  
Vegeta: ONNA! You're pushing your luck!   
  
C.S: Behave or else I will put you in the room of doom with Ayeka!!! Vegeta gets quiet Good Vegeta ^^ Ok lets get this party started.   
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo. So on with the story!!!  
  
Translation:   
Ara-oh  
Bishoujo-pretty girl  
Bisshonen-pretty guy  
Daijobou (ka)-Are you all right? / I'm fine  
Henshin-transform   
Honto ni-really   
Ginzuishou-Silver Imperial Crystal  
Kakkoii-handsome  
Koban wa-good evening  
Konnichi wa-good afternoon  
Kowai-I'm scared  
Kurai-dark  
Minna-everyone  
Nani-what?  
Ohayo=good morning  
Otaku-brain (insult)  
Sugio-cool  
  
Ages:  
Usagi-17  
Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi-18  
Haruka-19   
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
'Kami please get me out of here quickly' Usagi thought as the teacher lectured them about math and the importance of it. (A/N: shudders at the thought of math I hate math: S) Haruka mentally laughed. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of school. Usagi was walking down the hall to her locker when Haruka called out to her. "Hey koneko!" shouted Haruka "Hai Ruka-chan?" Usagi asked. "I'm going out tonight and won't be home till late k?" " Ara, arigato for telling me." "Welcome koneko." Haruka leaned down and kissed Usagi on the forehead. "Ja ne koneko." "Ja…"   
  
  
Ryoko watched and walked towards Usagi. "Konnichiwa Usagi-san daijobou?"  
"Hai Ryoko-san, daijobou ka. Do you wanna come over for a while?" Usagi asked Ryoko. "Sure" "Sugio!" Usagi smiled and grabbed Ryoko by the hand pulling her towards the apartment. Usagi unlocked the door and lead Ryoko in. "Go ahead and look around while I find something to cook for us" Ryoko nodded and looked around. On the fireplace were a bunch of pictures; one was o a group of eleven people. Form left to right there was a tall woman with forest green hair that ended above her thighs. Another was of a young girl about the age of ten with shoulder length purplish blackish hair, (A/N: I think that's the color of her hair o.o') next to her was a young woman with aqua green hair. Next to her was a "man" with short sandy blonde hair. (A/N: This is boring, you probably already know what they look like ok so I'll just skip ahead) What caught her attention was a picture of Usagi and a man (A/N: The famous Mamoru-baka) holding hands and kissing.  
  
  
  
Ryoko was startled when Usagi tapped her on the shoulder. "Want something to eat Ryoko?" Usagi asked. Ryoko nodded and both girls went into the kitchen to enjoy a meal. She left about five o'clock and Haruka wouldn't be home till eleven o'clock. Between that time Usagi took a bath to relieve the stress.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi heard rustling and looked up only to look into a pair of smoky blue eyes. She was surprised to find Ryoko still here. Ryoko leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "My Usako…"she murmured. She ran her hands all over Usagi's body and caressed her shoulders making sure not to touch her breasts. Finally Ryoko leaned in further and captured Usagi's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Usagi shot up from the tub realizing she had fallen asleep. Shaken she got and dried herself off then changed into her pajamas. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Haruka entered the apartment and found Usagi sleeping in front of the TV. She picked her up and took her to her bedroom. Putting Usagi on her bed Haruka leaned in and kissed her on the lips. What surprised her was that Usagi kissed back. Haruka looked at Usagi. "Please don't leave me tonight" Usagi said in almost a whisper. Nodding Haruka laid next to Usagi and both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
C.S: OMG!! I FINISHED IT!! It took me two days to write this chapter! Please review my story!! Um…yes I would like to thank you all for reading and please give an hand to Vegeta, I'm sorry that I couldn't get Washu and Sasami in this chapter but they will be in future chapters. Also I have come up with a new story and I am taking suggestions on how the story will go. It will be a Sailor Moon story with new scouts. Ok ^^ Ja everyone!  
  
  
Vegeta: Baka onna…. ack! Vegeta is seen lying on the floor unconscious   
  
C.S: smiles innocently JA!! 


	8. The Fixed Chapter 8

Gomen Nasi Minna…I was just informed that my story was cut off…I don't know how, because when I checked it, it was fine. Anyway here is the story (uncut) heh…heh…. And please review my story! ^^   
  
Translation:   
Ara-oh  
Bishoujo-pretty girl  
Bisshonen-pretty guy  
Daijobou (ka)-Are you all right? / I'm fine  
Henshin-transform   
Honto ni-really   
Ginzuishou-Silver Imperial Crystal  
Kakkoii-handsome  
Koban wa-good evening  
Konnichi wa-good afternoon  
Konni wa-hey  
Kowai-I'm scared  
Kurai-dark  
Kuso-shit  
Minna-everyone  
Nani-what?  
Ohayo-good morning  
Otaku-brain (insult)  
Shimatta-damn  
Sugio-cool  
Tenshi-angel  
  
Ages:  
Usagi-17  
Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi-18  
Haruka-19  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
It was the weekend and finally Tenchi could get some peace in his home. That's what he thought until he heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ryoko cleaning up some spilled flour. "What are you doing Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "It's such a beautiful day I though I'd make breakfast for you" Ryoko said with a smile. "What do you want?" Tenchi asked sighing. "Iwaswondering ifmaybeIcouldlivewithyou" Ryoko said in one breath. "What?" "I was wondering if I could live with you" "WHAT!?" Tenchi practically yelled. Ryoko got on her knees and did the one thing that would degrade any space pirate…She begged…"Please Tenchi! I swear I won't be in your way" Tenchi looked at her, sighed and nodded. "Thank you Tenchi!!" Ryoko yelled and hugged the life out of him. (A/N: I wish Ryoko would hug me ;-;) 'Now my tenshi…I get to be with you everyday' Ryoko mentally grinned. Suddenly a scream was heard from outside and both of them went outside and looked. There they saw a hideous monster that was so ugly it made you wanna puke. (A/N: I know the feeling)  
  
  
Haruka and Usagi were walking through the park when they heard the scream. "Haruka henshin!!" Usagi said. "Hai!"   
  
"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!!"  
"SHADOW GALACTIC POWER!!'  
Unknown to the pair Tenchi and Ryoko watched as Usagi and Haruka transformed. 'She's a senshi…' Ryoko shook her head. " Bishoujo Sailor Senshi Shadow Galactica and Galactic Uranus are here to destroy you!" (A/N: I switched the names around because it sounds so much better this way) The monster sent attacks and both senshi dodged. One attack caught Shadow in the arm. "Kuso!" She yelled. 'I need an attack…but how?' Suddenly a bright yellow ball appeared in front of Uranus and turned into a sword. 'Call Uranus Cosmic Blast' Uranus grabbed the sword and shouted the attack. "Uranus…Cosmic…BLAST!!"An energy beam shot out and forward towards the monster killing it instantly.   
  
  
Ryoko ran over to Shadow. "Daijobou Usagi?" She asked worried. Shadow looked at her. "How…how did you know it was me?" "I saw you both henshin" Usagi got up and dehenshined. "Daijobou ka Ryoko. Arigato for caring." Ryoko smiled at her. Haruka ran towards them but stopped when she saw Ryoko and Usagi hugging. (A/N: Ooooooohhhhh Ryoko's in trouble…) Haruka suddenly had an urge (A/N: I got the urge! background guys "She's got the urge…. to herbal!") to rip Ryoko about limb from limb for touching Usagi. She fought the urge and walked towards them. "Konni-wa koneko, Ryoko." Haruka said. "Konni-wa Haruka" Both girls said at the same time. "Uh…Haruka…Ryoko knows about us being senshi's…" Usagi said. "Oh…" Haruka nodded and looked at Ryoko. " Don't tell anyone about us understand?" "Hai Haruka-kun" Ryoko answered. "Good, I better get going, I'm meeting Mihoshi at this club, Ja!" They said their good-byes and Haruka walked towards the club. "Ryoko would you like to come over again?" Usagi asked. "Hai" Usagi smiled and both girls walked arm in arm towards Usagi's apartment.   
  
  
C.M.G: I'M DONE!? I'M DONE!!! WOOH-WHOO!! Dances around I am finished ^^   
  
Vegeta: Onna shut the hell up!  
  
C.M.G: gives Vegeta a death glare for you calling me an onna I will put you in the ROOM OF DOOM scary background music plays in back Vegeta! GO TO THE ROOM OF DOOM!!! NOW!!  
  
Vegeta: Fine…Walks into the room but comes back out looking like he just saw a ghost A…a…. aye…ayeka…. was…in…there…  
  
C.M.G: Never mess with the writer…. review mah story guys and the next chapter will be up soon ^^!! JA!! 


	9. Who's the shadow figure behind the bush?

C.M.G: blinks come one people!! I want more reviews! If I don't get 40 reviews then the next chapter will NOT come out!! Ok now that we have that established I will read the disclaimers. Clears throat I own Sailor Moon and Tenchi Muyo and any other anime created in this world. Not really… But I do own all Sailor Moon Mangas.   
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any anime in any shape or form. But if the creators are will to sell I will buy them for one dollar. Anyway on with the story!  
  
  
Translation:   
Ara-oh  
Bishoujo-pretty girl  
Bisshonen-pretty guy  
Daijobou (ka)-Are you all right? / I'm fine  
Henshin-transform   
Honto ni-really   
Ginzuishou-Silver Imperial Crystal  
Kakkoii-handsome  
Koban wa-good evening  
Konnichi wa-good afternoon  
Konni wa-hey  
Kowai-I'm scared  
Kurai-dark  
Kuso-shit  
Minna-everyone  
Nani-what?  
Ohayo-good morning  
Otaku-brain (insult)  
Shimatta-damn  
Sugio-cool  
Tenshi-angel  
  
  
  
Ages:  
Usagi-17  
Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi-18  
Haruka-19  
  
"…"-Talking  
'…'-Thinking  
(…)-Author speaking SO LISTEN!  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
As Usagi and Ryoko walked back to the apartment, a shadowed figure watched. "Heh heh heh…I've finally found you, Tsuki no Hime. But don't worry, I'll make sure no one stands in my way of making you mine" The shadowed figure laughed and disappeared. The girls made it up the stairs of the apartment when it started to rain. They laughed and walked into the apartment. "Usa-chan…" "Hai Ryoko-chan?" Usagi asked. Ryoko looked at her. "Never mind" Usagi looked at her and nodded. A while later both girls were on the couch watching cheesy romance movies. Ryoko looked down and saw Usagi asleep on her lap. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps' Ryoko thought.   
  
  
Usagi cuddled closer to the warmth. 'I never felt this way with Mamoru…' Usagi looked up and locked gazes with Ryoko's smoky-blue eyes. (A/N: I think that's the color of her eyes…) Their faces inching closer and closer, and finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ryoko licked Usagi's upper lip seeking entrance. Usagi complied; both tongues battled each other as the passion grew between them. That's when they heard a door opening. They separated and watched TV. (A/N: blinks I can't believe I wrote that…I'm gonna have to do a lemon for this and a future chapter ^^) Haruka stepped into the living room and looked at Usagi and Ryoko. She saw they were watching movies. "Hey Ruka-chan" Usagi said with a smile. Haruka smiled back. "I'm going to bed so I'll see you later. Ja Ryoko" "Ja Haruka-san" "Night Ruka-chan!" yelled Usagi. So Ryoko left and Usagi went to bed.  
  
  
  
Haruka walked into Usagi's room and laid next to her. Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka. "What's wrong" Usagi asked. "Nothing" Haruka answered back. Usagi hugged Haruka tighter to herself. Haruka smiled. Impossible as it may seem Usagi made her feel safe and strong, like she could do anything in the world and it would be ok with Usagi. She leaned up and kissed Usagi on the forehead. Usagi smiled and they held each other like that all night.   
  
  
Haruka caressed Usagi's leg and sighed. Usagi looked down and smiled. She then looked at the clock. '1:02 p.m.…WHAT THE!?' Usagi got up and ran towards the bathroom. Haruka sat up and laughed. "Sure laugh at me go ahead don't mind my feelings" She put on a silver tank top with the words "Goddess" and a pair of black flare jeans. "Where are you going?" Haruka asked. "To the park, I'm meeting Ryoko there." Usagi walked out and headed towards the garage. She grabbed her keys and got on her motorcycle and sped off towards the park.  
  
  
C.M.G: Yes in my story Usagi has a motorcycle ok. And remember I want 40 reviews 


	10. Rules and other stuff

C.M.G: Ok people these are the rules for the contest.  
  
Rules:  
1.You may only enter one name.  
2.Anyone who enters more than one name will be disqualified.  
3.The winner will be announced when the 10th chapter is posted.   
4.I will wait 4 weeks.  
5.If more than one person gets it right then I will have a draw.  
6.You MUST enter your e-mail address in order to be qualified. That way I can notify you and stuff.   
  
  
Ok you already know the rules, now I will tell you what you win. There are actually 2 options. One is that I will make you the main character in my up coming story "Sailor Gods" If you do not want to be the main character in the story, then I will send you the Sailor Moon Stars series comic books. They will be in mint condition. Which means I will go out and buy them with my own money. Please give me about a month before I send you the comic books. Um…what else…If more than one person guesses the name then I will contact them and ask them a few SM and TM questions. So brush up on your Sailor Moon and Tenchi Muyo knowledge. Please only enter ONE name. I cannot stress that enough. So here are a few hints to the mysterious person.  
  
HINT 1: He is NOT Mamoru/Darien  
HINT 2: He is NOT a character from any Sailor Moon Series.  
HINT 3: He's evil   
  
Ok peoples the contest is now…. Open! Good luck to all of you JA!! ^.~ 


	11. Questions and informations

C.M.G: Ok guys, um… a lot… I mean everyone got it right. And that's a problem. I guess I shouldn't had added "Not From Sailor Moon" ^^' Anyway I am posting a question and the VERY FIRST PERSON who answers it and sends it to me at e-mail will either be the main character OR I will go out and buy them the Sailor Moon Stars Comic Books. If you have any question concerning and would like them answered soon then here is what I'll do:  
  
  
If you have MSN Messenger, then you can add me at chibi_moon131@hotmail.com   
If you have Yahoo Messenger my I.D. is moon_goddess157  
  
Ok here is the question….  
  
  
  
Give me the names of all the senshi who were in Sailor Moon Stars, (including the Sailor Animates).  
  
  
  
Ok guys there's your question remember the FIRST PERSON will be the winner. 


	12. The real chapter 10- Facing the new enem...

C.M.G: I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is out late. Congratulations to Emily Lawton. She was the winner of the contest. Yes all of you had the answer right it was Kagato ~.~   
  
Vegeta: Baka onna…you shouldn't have made it so simple!  
  
C.M.G: Quiet!! I am the author of this story and you will do as I command!!  
  
  
Vegeta: grumbles Onna you can't tell me what to do!  
  
C.M.G: YES I CAN!! Now read the disclaimers or I will write a fic and you will be stuck with…. AYEKA!!!   
  
  
Vegeta: looks at her like she's gone crazy Fine onna. Cosmic-Moon-Goddess does not own Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo.   
  
  
C.M.G: Now to begin the story!!! Also I'd like to note is that I am re-posting chapters 1-3 because the spelling and words are totally off.  
  
Translation:   
Ara-oh  
Baka- Idiot  
Bakayarou- Asshole (A/N: LOL This one I use on my brother ^^)  
Bishoujo-pretty girl  
Bisshonen-pretty guy  
Daijobou (ka)-Are you all right? / I'm fine  
Henshin-transform   
Honto ni-really   
Ginzuishou-Silver Imperial Crystal  
Kakkoii-handsome  
Koban wa-good evening  
Konnichi wa-good afternoon  
Konni wa-hey  
Kowai-I'm scared  
Kurai-dark  
Kuso-shit   
Megami- goddess  
Minna-everyone  
Nani-what?  
Ohayo-good morning  
Otaku-brain (insult)  
Shimatta-damn  
Sugio-cool  
Tenshi-angel  
Tsuki no Hime- Moon Princess  
  
  
  
  
Ages:  
Usagi-17  
Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi-18  
Haruka-19  
  
"…"-Talking  
'…'-Thinking  
(…)-Author speaking SO LISTEN!  
  
  
  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
A shadowed figure paced around a gigantic black room, hoping for an idea on how to capture the Tsuki no Hime. The man steps out of the shadow revealing a handsome man with shoulder length gray-black hair, (A/N: I THINK that's the color of his hair…I could be wrong?) and gray eyes. A short man appeared at the doors. "M…M...Master Kagato…" the man said while stuttering. "What is it Rosharon?" asked Kagato. "We've found the Tsuki no Hime.Demo, she's at the park with…" Rosharon started to say. "With WHO!?" Kagato yelled. "Ryoko…" Rosharon whispered. Kagato smirked. "Ryoko is of no challenge to me. I can deal with her." Laughing a mist rose from the ground wrapping itself around Kagato's body. When the mist disappeared a young man of the age eight-teen stood in Kagato's place. The man disappeared heading towards the park.  
  
  
  
Ryoko walked around the park waiting for Usagi to get here. Finally she spotted Usagi and began walking towards her. "Gomen Ryo-chan I woke up late…and-" Ryoko cut her off by kissing her. Usagi smiled. "I should be late more often if I get a kiss every time I'm late." Usagi said with a smirk. "Honto ni?" asked Ryoko. "Hai" Usagi said. Ryoko laughed. 'I think I'm falling in love with her…' Thought Ryoko. Unnoticed by the girls, was a young man with green hair (A/N: Yes I know it's a weird color but the others are soooo predictable.) and black eyes watching them. (A/N: I'd love to be stalked, but in the good way. Like your boyfriend follows you arou- Sighs on with the story ~.~) Kagato watched as Usagi and Ryoko walked around the park. 'Soon, the Tsuki no Hime will be under my control '   
  
  
Both girls headed towards the lake when a shrill scream ripped through the air. Usagi looked around and then at Ryoko. "Kuso, gomen Ryoko but duty calls." Usagi ran towards the youma and called out her henshin.   
"SHADOW GALACTIC POWER" Usagi yelled, and in a swirl of ribbons and a silver flash, (A/N: Come on every one say it with me…ooooh ahhhh That's a good reader) Galactic Shadow stood in Usagi's place. "Bishoujo senshi Galactic Shadow, here to defend the innocent, right wrongs and triumph over evil!" The youma looked at her. "So…it's true…the senshi are here. Feel my wrath you weak little girl!!" The youma attacked only to be blocked by Uranus. "As a guardian of this planet and solar system I will defend and protect it from trash like you!" Uranus took out her sword getting ready to blast it into the next dimension.   
  
  
Kagato watched waiting for the right moment to snatch the Tsuki no Hime. (A/N: Give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!) Shouting her attack Uranus' sword blasted the youma destroying it into little particles of dust. Seeing his chance Kagato rushed towards Shadow grabbing hold of her arm and disappearing. Upon seeing this Uranus de-henshined into Haruka. Rushing towards the sight where Usagi disappeared Haruka and Ryoko stood there trying to figure out a way to save here. "I know how to get there." Ryoko said above a whisper. Haruka looked at her. "How?"  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up to a sight o an elegant room filled with picture of planets and forests. Looking down at herself Usagi saw that she wore a gown similar to her princess gown. The only difference was that the color was a crimson red with black beads on it. (A/N: You know the little beads under the rings of her dress? That's what I'm talking about) A man walked into the room. "I see your awake." The man said. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Usagi. "My name is Kagato and all I want is for you to be by my side." Kagato sat next to her. "How do you feel right now?" he asked. "Kowai." She said above a whisper. "No need to be scared, I'll protect you…Usagi." Taking her chin into his fingers he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away from the kiss, Kagato brought out a glass filled with a blue liquid. "Here drink this, and I promise it'll make you feel better." Kagato handed Usagi the glass. Taking it Usagi drank the continents and fell back onto the bed asleep. Kagato picked her up and took her into a room with a black coffin-like bed in the middle of it. He put her in it and shut the lid. A dark ball appeared above the coffin and little arms ran into the coffin hooking itself to Usagi's body. (A/N: Ok think the coffin where Beryl put Mamoru. Ok now the same thing is happening to her) The crescent moon on her forehead began to flicker from gold to black, back to gold and then finally black.   
  
  
  
C.M.G: OMG!! I finally finished this chapter!! Jumps for joy It took me FOREVER to write it. Again I'm sorry it came out so late. Thanks again for all those who participated in the contest. Ja ne every one!   
  
-C.M.G 


	13. The Sacrifice and Payment

C.M.G: I'm finally starting on the 8th chapter ^^! I broke my old disk that had the other chapters on there. So now I have to save it on a new disk. LOL Isn't that funny. Thank you guys for all those reviews I really appreciate it. Ok now to welcome our special guests ^^!! *claps and applauds*   
  
Usagi: Hey guy's it's me the one and only ^.~ Usa!! *smiles and blows kisses to everyone* And please welcome my one true love...Haruka!!  
  
Haruka: *walks in looking around and walks towards Usagi* What are we doing here?   
  
Usagi: We're here to help Cosmic-Moon-Goddess with the story silly ^^!   
  
Haruka: Oh...   
  
C.M.G: -.-' You baka. (That's why I put Usagi with Ryoko in the story and not Haruka!) *sticks her tongue put at her* Gi-chan can you please read the disclaimers for me?  
  
Usagi: Sure Cosmic ^^! *clears throat* Cosmic-Moon-Goddess doesn't own Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. She owns the plot and the story itself. If any of you have questions then please e-mail her at moon_goddess157@yahoo.com Thank you *bows*   
  
Haruka and C.M.G: Wow...now on with the story! *Usagi smiles*   
  
Translation:   
Ara-oh  
Ashitieru (sp?)-I love you  
Bishoujo-pretty girl  
Bisshonen-pretty guy  
Daijobou (ka)-Are you all right? / I'm fine  
Henshin-transform   
Honto ni-really   
Ginzuishou-Silver Imperial Crystal  
Kakkoii-handsome  
Koban wa-good evening  
Koi- I think it mean's lover  
Konnichi wa-good afternoon  
Kowai-I'm scared  
Kurai-dark  
Minna-everyone  
Nani-what?  
Ohayo-good morning  
Otaku-brain (insult)  
Sugio-cool  
  
"Allo"-speaking  
'Allo'- thinking  
(HEY!)- authors' notes.  
  
  
Ages: Usagi-18  
Haruka, Ryoko-19  
Kagato- around 1000 years old but looks about 25  
  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked at Haruka. "We have to teleport onto his ship." Haruka looked at Ryoko. How could this happen? Why was it that everyone was after Usagi? Could it be because of the ginzuishou? 'No you baka! It's because Usagi is pure! She's so pure that the darkness is attracted to it!' (A/N: That's why Allan and Diamond were after her ^^) Shaking her head slightly Haruka looked at Ryoko. "Get me to that ship or else I swear on kami I will kill you!" she said while holding the collar of Ryoko's shirt in her hands all bunched up. Ryoko nodded. "Hai" Ryoko took Haruka's hand and both teleported to Kagatoi's ship.   
  
  
Kagato looked into the coffin that held the tsuki no hime. 'Now I will have the power to take over Jurai and kill Princess Ayeka.' He smirked at the pleasure it would bring him when he killed the annoying hime. His head snapped back towards the coffin when he saw a slight movement. The lid opened and the Tsuki no Hime sat up. Shining brightly on her forehead was the upturned black crescent moon. Kagato stepped forward. "Good evening my sleeping beauty." (Haruka: Sleeping Beauty? SLEEPING BEAUTY!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WRITING THAT!? C.M.G: Calm down Haruka, or else I'll make Usagi stay bad forever! *Haruka calms down and sits down*)   
  
Usagi turned and looked at Kagato. She smiled at him as if her were her lover. (*In background Haruka tries to stay calm* ^^') Getting out of the coffin Usagi stood in front of Kagato wearing nothing. (Haruka: Cosmic...you're pushing it!!) Suddenly a black dress wove its way around her body. It was long with silver glitter all around the dress making it look like stars in space. Her golden hair reached the floor and trailed behind her. Her eyes that were once sapphire blue were now a dark blue with specks of silver in them. She wore an arm bracelet with the symbols of death and darkness on both her arms. "Good evening my Prince Charming." Usagi said with a smirk.   
  
Arriving at their destination, Haruka and Ryoko appeared in a hallway on the ship. Both girls ran towards the main room on the ship hoping to find Kagato and Usagi there. Entering the main room they found Usagi tied to a wall. She called out to them. "Haruka! Ryoko! Watch out it's a trap!"   
  
Suddenly a crystal shear was shot into the body of Usagi. "Usa!" "Koneko!" both girls cried out. They watched helplessly as blood poured out of her body and onto the floor. "Minna..." Usagi whispered as her lips paled to a blue and her body growing paler and paler by the minute. Ryoko and Haruka ran towards her only to watch as she disappeared into thin air. Kagato appeared floating above them laughing. "You fools did you really think I would let her go that easily? Hahaha! No she's still alive." He waved his hand and Usagi appeared by his side. The girls looked at her. "Usagi...how could you? How could you let the darkness take over like that so easily!?" Haruka yelled. Usagi just looked at her.  
  
"You know nothing about me Haruka, you don't know the reason I came here in the first place!" she shouted back. "Yes I do!" Haruka said. "It was because you were too afraid to stand up to Mamoru! You couldn't handle that he didn't love you anymore! That he went to Michiru! You just ran away like a little baby that you are! YOU ARE A COWARD! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY HIME!" Usagi just looked at Haruka as if someone had just punched her in the guts. Kagato looked at Usagi. 'Was Michiru NOT Haruka's koi? Haruka KNEW they were seeing each other. But she didn't tell you. You should make her pay, kill her...KILL HER!' If possibly Usagi's eyes grew darker."How dare you say that...it's your fault. You knew! You knew they were seeing each other and you didn't try to stop it!" A crystal sword appeared in Usagi's hand. "I'll make you PAY!" Charging towards Haruka Usagi lifted her word and then brought it down. Suddenly Usagi backed away.  
  
  
In front of Haruka stood Ryoko. The sword had imbedded its-self into Ryoko's chest. Looking down Ryoko grabbed the sword and pulled it out of her body causing her to lose more blood. Falling to her knees Ryoko tried to stop the blood. She knew she didn't have much time. "Ashi...tieru...Usagi." Ryoko said with her last breath. Haruka looked at Ryoko. "Look what you've done. You killed her. It's your fault she's dead and now she's never coming back!" "No..." Usagi looked at her hands. This couldn't be. The one person who loved her and who she loved was gone, dead, because of her stupidity. Running towards Ryoko Usagi fell to her knees and brought Ryoko's head to her lap. "Ryoko please...you can't leave me! I need you here. Ashitaru Ryoko, ashitaru" Usagi cried while holding on to her love. 'Oh goddess Selene, mother, please hear my pray. Give me the power to bring her back...I cannot lose her. Ryoko...why did this have to happen? "Daughter..." "Mother?" Usagi looked up to see the spirit of her mother. "Daughter, I cannot give you the power to bring her back." "Why not?"   
  
  
"Because your heart is no longer pure. Dark energy is coursing through your veins and the power of the ginzuishou will only react on pureness". Usagi looked at her mother. Could it be true? Could what her mother said be true? She held Ryoko's life-less body closer to hers. 'If what she say's is true then the only way I can bring her back is to...' closing her eyes she wished for the ginzuishou to appear. It appeared in front of her. Unknown to Haruka and Kagato, the dark energy was slowly seeping out of Usagi's body. Her crescent moon was now shinning brightly atop of her forehead. Her dark eyes returned to their sapphire blue. Reaching out she took the ginzuishou into her hands. "Ginzuishou...hear my plea. Onegai... bring Ryoko back to me. Give her life and take mines. A life for a life..." The ginzuishou shot out a bright light towards Ryoko and a dark one to Usagi. The light in Ryoko pulsed with life filling her entire body with blood and oxygen. The light that was to Usagi's was a dark light taking the life out of her. Usagi looked down to see Ryoko breathing again. She smiled. 'Ashitieru Ryoko...' was her last thought as darkness over took her body completely.   
  
  
Ryoko stirred and found herself in a room. Turning she saw a woman who looked similar to Usagi. "Where am I?" she asked. "You are in Serenity's room," the woman said. "Who's Serenity?" asked a perplexed Ryoko. The woman smiled. "Serenity is the reincarnation of Usagi. And I am her mother." Hearing Usagi's name Ryoko looked around. "Where's Usagi!?" The queen smiled a sad smile. "She's gone." "Nani..." Ryoko asked. "She gave up her life in order for you to live...a life for a life..." Was she hearing correctly? Was Usagi really gone? "Ho-...why? Why did she leave me...?" Ryoko brought her hands towards her face and wept. The queen looked at Ryoko. 'Daughter I hope you know what you're doing...' "There, there please don't cry. I know a way for you to talk to her." She smiled as Ryoko looked up at her. "Just concentrate on Usagi and when you hear a ring speak into your mind...and you'll be able to talk to her." Ryoko did just that. Concentrating on Usagi she heard a little ringing, so taking that as a connection she spoke into her mind.   
  
Inside Ryoko's Mind  
  
"Usagi?" She looked around and only found a deserted room. "Halt! No one is allowed to pass me!" Suddenly the mist cleared revealing a woman with long green forest hair and crimson eyes. She wore a fuku similar to Haruka's only it was green-black. " I'm here looking for Usagi." "Usagi? Ara now I understand, you must be Ryoko." The woman said with a smile. " She's right behind these doors. But you must focus on Usagi's ki or you will be lost forever in time." Ryoko nodded. The doors opened and she walked towards them. "Remember, focus on Usagi's ki." "Hai" Ryoko walked through the doors.  
  
  
She focused on Usagi's ki and the ki brought her to a gigantic palace in space. "Usagi?" Ryoko called out. A young girl of about the age of five looked at her. "Weyoko?" she asked. Ryoko stood in front of the young girl. "Is that you Usagi?"  
She asked. "Hai" the young girl replied. "When I gave you my life I was turned into a five-year-old. So now I must stay here until I return to my rightful age of eighteen." Ryoko then noticed that tears were streaming down Usagi's face. Walking towards her, Ryoko took her gently into her arms. Holding her as if even a slight breeze from the wind could break her. "Usagi..." Ryoko kissed her on the forehead and held her closer to her body. "Kiss me Ryoko...please" (A/N: What? I haven't spoken in a while... Usagi: I'm a five-year-old...Yay!! *dances around*)   
  
Looking down at her Ryoko leaned in and brought her lips towards Usagi's. Their lips met and it was as if an explosion had gone off inside both bodies. They couldn't get enough of each other. (Do not worry folks; this will not be a lemon) Pulling away Ryoko looked amazed into the eyes of Usagi. There on her lap was Usagi at the age of eighteen. Usagi smiled at her. "It's time for you to return. If you stay here any longer then you'll be trapped forever. Don't worry, I'll be there soon" Usagi stood up and lead they way back to the Time Gates. "Ashitieru Ryoko" Usagi said. "Ashitieru Usagi." Ryoko said while exiting the Time Gates and back into reality.   
  
  
  
  
Back into Reality  
  
  
  
  
Sitting up Ryoko looked out the window. If what Usagi said were true then she would come back soon. A knock was heard from Ryoko's door. "Come in" she said. Usagi stepped into the room. "Hey" she said. "Hey" Ryoko said back. Usagi walked over to Ryoko's bed. She sat down and leaned in to give Ryoko a kiss on the lips. "No..." Ryoko leaned away from her. "I'm happy that your back, but I can't get over the fact that you let him brainwash you." Said Ryoko. Usagi just looked at her. She had given up her life to bring Ryoko back, and this was how she repaid her!? A deep growl came from within Usagi's throat. Ryoko looked at Usagi. "Please don't take it the wrong way Usagi, I love you...but...I just can't handle our relationship right now." She got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "Never forget that Usagi...ashitieru." Opening the door, Ryoko exited, leaving Usagi alone.   
  
  
'How can this be...the one person I sacrificed my life for is gone...' A deep anger started seeping out of Usagi. "First Mamoru and now Ryoko...I will NOT be hurt again!" An ice barrier suddenly surrounded Usagi, and it slowly seeped into her chest covering her heart. "No longer will I be anyone's toy." Her upturned crescent faded away. Her eyes grew darker and darker with every breath she took in. Her hair turned pure silver with black streaks here and there. "This world will pay for the pain it has caused me. No longer will I let destiny control me. THIS ENDS NOW!" The ground shook as Usagi brought her hands down onto the floor with a bang. Her clothes melted away and became a dark fuku. Her gloves were pure black with silver rims; the skirt was long with slits on each side the rose up to her thigh. (A/N: Think Black Lady's dress.) The top was a tank top with silver outlines. In her hands was the ginzuishou, but something was different. The ginzuishou was black. She brought the ginzuishou high into the sky. Casting a curse on all and speaking in ancient lunarian. "Niap dna gnireffus ot enoyreve no siht tenalp. Tsac ym esruc dna dinb ti!" Lighting and thunder struck the earth binding her curse. (A/N: If any of you are wondering what she said all you have to do is spell it backwards ^^)   
  
C.M.G: Yay!! I'm finished!! Please review and Chapter 9 will be out soon Ja ne everyone ^.~ 


	14. The End is here and a new begining

C.M.G: Hey guys ^^! I hoped you liked chapter 8 Cause it took me FOREVER to write it. You could probably tell since that was a long chapter ~. ~' So tired...so anyway, here is chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy it. ^^ Here are the disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. I own the story! Don't sue. And screw you guys who flamed my Darien and Diamond story!!!! o.o...*clears throat*  
  
Translation:   
Ara-oh  
Ashitieru (sp?)-I love you  
Bishoujo-pretty girl  
Bisshonen-pretty guy  
Daijobou (ka)-Are you all right? / I'm fine  
Henshin-transform   
Honto ni-really   
Ginzuishou-Silver Crystal  
Kakkoii-handsome  
Koban wa-good evening  
Koi- I think it mean's lover  
Konnichi wa-good afternoon  
Kowai-I'm scared  
Kurai-dark  
Minna-everyone  
Nani-what?  
Ohayo-good morning  
Otaku-brain (insult)  
Sugio-cool  
  
"Allo"-speaking  
'Allo'- thinking  
(HEY!)- authors' notes.  
  
  
Ages: Usagi-18  
Haruka, Ryoko-19  
Kagato- around 1000 years old but looks about 25  
  
  
Upon a Midnight Clearing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka looked out the window from her bedroom. "What is going on?" The phone rang. Picking it up Haruka answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Die Neptune Die!" Haruka looked at the phone questionly. "Who is this?" she asked. "Haruka! Help! Please...she's killing everyone!!" "Michiru!?" Then the phone went dead. Haruka set the phone down. Turning around she came face to face with Usagi. "Kone-" Usagi stopped Haruka from speaking. "Ssssh everyone's asleep." Haruka looked at Usagi. "Michiru..." Usagi leaned in, she whispered into Haruka's ear. "She screams a lot" Pushing away from her Haruka looked at Usagi. "W-What did you do to her?" Smiling an evil smile Usagi walked towards Haruka. "I sliced and diced and everything not nice." She leapt up and pinned Haruka to the ground. "My sweet Haruka...you never knew how much I loved you. How every day I wished you would leave Michiru just so I could be with you." Usagi ran her hands across Haruka's cheek. "My princess of Uranus." She brought Haruka's face up to hers'. "I think its time for a reunion with Neptune." Usagi brought out a dagger and dragged it along Haruka's jaw line.   
  
  
The door burst open revealing Sailor Pluto. "Hime stop! Please don't do this!" Usagi dropped Haruka and walked over to Pluto. And with two words, Usagi put Pluto in her place. "Make me..." Pluto knew she couldn't harm her hime, for she swore on a vow to always protect her. Suddenly Pluto had an idea. 'If I can stop time, then maybe I can destroy the ginzuishou, that way Usagi will be reborn and become good again.' Making her decision Pluto raised her staff. "Forgive me hime...PLUTO TIME FREEZE!!" Time stopped and Pluto ran over to Haruka. "Quickly before time starts again...destroy the ginzuishou" Haruka nodded and ran to where Usagi stood, carefully taking the ginzuishou out of Usagi's hands. Suddenly a crash of lighting hit Haruka's hands causing her to drop the ginzuishou. Time unfroze and Usagi bent down to pick up the ginzuishou. "Tsk tsk tsk, you know the penalty for stopping time Pluto..." Grinning Usagi's ginzuishou shot a blast towards Pluto. The beam went straight through her body killing her instantly. "Why..." said Pluto as she fell to her knees.   
  
  
"Because everyone I love always end up leaving me. So why should I let everyone be happy when I can't be happy? All anyone ever does is treat me like a child. BUT NO MORE! It's time the world find out what it's like to be Usagi Tsukino!" And like a flash of lighting, Tokyo Japan was in ruins. Happiness and love were gone. Nothing but darkness. 'So this is what it's like to live in darkness, to control it. No longer life, but death.' "USAGI!" Turning around Usagi came face to face with Ryoko. "How could you do this Usagi? Everything and everyone is dieing! Fix it!" Ryoko said. "No" answered Usagi. "No? How can you say no!?" asked Ryoko. Usagi turned and looked at Ryoko. "How can you accuse me of letting him brainwash me? Has it ever accrued to you that maybe I was unconscious and weak of energy at the time? Of course not," Usagi turned back to her position watching as Tokyo came apart.   
  
  
Ryoko watched as the destruction of Tokyo began. How could this be happening? Just because she broke up her relationship with Usagi, she had to go and destroy the world? Ryoko turned to Usagi. "Please I beg you to stop this! Your killing innocent people! Your killing children who haven't even done anything to you!" Then Ryoko heard a name. "Chibi-Usa..." Blinking Ryoko walked towards Haruka. "Haruka!" she shouted. "HARUKA!" "What?" answered Haruka. "Who's Chibi-Usa?" Haruka turned to Ryoko. "Chibi-Usa was Usagi's future daughter." "What?" asked a perplexed Ryoko. (A/N: I just love Chibi-Usa, I would have put Chibi-Chibi but Chibi-Chibi isn't her daughter ~.~) "Chibi-Usa came from the future in order to save Usagi in the future. During the time she was here. She and Usagi created a bond between them. They were inseparable. But when Mamoru broke up with her she tried to get back with him so Chibi-Usa could be born. But he didn't want to. So figure it out Ryoko. How would you feel if your daughter never got a chance to live?" Haruka walked away.   
  
  
Usagi looked about the destruction of the city. 'So this is what it feels like to be the shimegami. (A/N: You must be confused huh...) She looked down at Ryoko and Haruka. "With life comes death, and with light comes darkness." A black portal opened near Ryoko and Haruka, and out came the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. "Usagi!" shouted Mars. "Stop this! You're destroying the planet!" Usagi ignored her. "Usako!" Both Usagi and Ryoko turned to look at Tuxedo Kamen. "Onegai! Stop this!" He ran up to her and took her into his arms. (A/N: 0.0...I have gone insane...) "Please Usako...stop this madness before it's to late. We can still create the future we once knew. Chibi-Usa can still be born. Onegai just please stop this." "Chibi-Usa..." Usagi buried her head into the warmth of Tuxedo Kamen. 'What's wrong with me? He left me for Michiru...how can I forgive him so easily? Mother please help me.' Thought a torn Usagi.   
  
  
Ryoko looked at the scene in front of her. This man was NOT going to take Usagi away from her. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she called out. He turned and looked at her. "Usagi is mines, let her go!" He looked bewildered and then he turned and looked at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi is it true? Do you belong to HER?! A woman? A pathetic person who is weak?!" Usagi looked at him with a fire in her eyes. How dare her call Ryoko a weak person. With an assurance she said... "Hai" Tuxedo looked at her. Usagi walked away and walked towards Ryoko and stood behind her.  
  
  
"Hai Mamoru, I do belong to her." Usagi wrapped her hands around Ryoko's waist. Both women disappeared from Tokyo. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen tried to save Earth but failed. Unbeknownst to them, Usagi had put a spell on them allowing them to be reborn in the future Earth. Each born with their soul mates never to remember the Silver Millennium, or Crystal Tokyo. Ami with Zoisite, Minako with Kunzite, Makoto with Nephrite, and Rei with Jedite. And Mamoru was to be with Beryl. (A/N: LOL!!)   
  
  
In another time, on another Earth, stood two women in front of a crystal palace. "I'm sorry. Sorry for the death's that I caused and all the pain." Said a woman with long silver hair. The other woman wrapped her hands around the younger womans' waist. "It's alright, just as long as we're together." They looked at each other and their faces came closer and closer till finally their lips met in a kiss. Binding them together forever in all eternity.   
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
C.M.G: Omg... I'm finished...I'm finally finished!! I'd like to thank my best best best best best best best friend in the whole wide world Gothic Mamo-chan ^^! Thanks to Cindy, Joana, Cynthia, Adrianne, Robert, and Li-chan. Without you guys I would have never started writing ^^! Please review it and I hope to bring out my other stories soon. Ja ne guys ^.~ 


End file.
